luannfandomcom-20200213-history
Miss Phelps
Miss Phelps is a recurring character that appears in Luann. She debuted in the April 08, 1985 strip. Biography Miss Phelps is the school counselor. She counsels Luann at least once a week. Delta once attempted to make her less uptight by playing loud music through headphones, which didn't go so well. She has a 13-year-old cat named Misty. In the October 07, 1996 strip, Mr. Fogarty and Miss Phelps are seen talking in the faculty room. Mr. Fogarty mentions his lack of motivation, and Miss Phelps suggests that he takes his class on a field trip. He agrees, on one condition: she has to go with him. When they arrive at the mall, Mr. Fogarty explains the assign that due alongside the field trip, and all the students run off before he can finish. He and Miss Phelps get into an argument and split up to find the students. At the end of the day, Mr. Fogarty and Miss Phelps rendezvous, not being able to find anyone. Luann arrives and they ask where the rest of the students are, and she says they're already on the bus. Personality Miss Phelps is seen as a very strict and stone-faced faculty member at Luann's school. When students talk about their problems, she usually brings it back to her own experiences. Delta believes she is too uptight. She has a very lackluster love life, a trait she shares with Luann. She may be romantically interested in Mr. Fogarty. Interests and Hobbies Miss Phelps likes to read books and watch 60 Minutes. She also collects thimbles. Relationships Luann Degroot Luann always goes to Miss Phelps for counseling. Miss Phelps and Luann are more similar than either of them want to admit. Delta James Delta attempted to change Miss Phelps' uptightness by playing music real loud over headphones. Knute Miss Phelps has a hard time understanding Knute and his unique mannerisms. Mr. Fogarty Miss Phelps and Mr. Fogarty get along exceedingly well and are often seen talking during their downtime about their frustrations or students. Gallery Trivia *Originally, Miss Phelps' desk had a sign that said "counselor", instead of her actual name. *In the September 28, 1986 strip, Miss Phelps' nameplate changes several times throughout the panels, something that would become a recurring gag in later strips. Some of the names used are: **? **Answers 'R' Us - Answers R'NT Us **Been There - Done That **Brain Scanner **Brain Trainer **Can we talk? **Confused **Cope Coordinator **Counselor **Counselor? **Count Slur **Counts Lure **Daily Plan It **Don't Stop Here **Don't Worry, Be Chatty **Don't Worry, Be Happy **Expert **Going...going... **Got a Problem? - Who Doesn't **Gregory C. Evans (the creator of the strip) **Have a Plan (with the n barely squeezed in on the nameplate) **Head Check **Head Cleaner **Head Examiner **Huh? **I <3 Freud **I BEG your pardon? **I Know the Answers **I'm OK - You're Not **I'm Right - You're Not **Know it all - No it all **Let's Confabulate **Let's Jabber **Let's Talk **Let's Yak **Let Us Rap **Lettuce Wrap (A play on "let us rap") **Mary Hart **Mediator **Mega Bucks **Miss Phelps **Miss P **M. P. **No Answers **Nyuk Nyuk Nyuk **Pardon? **Plans-R-Us **Problems Discussed **Problems Disgust **Psycho Babble **Questions? - Don't Ask Me **Reality Checks - Wheat Chex **Referee **rolesnouC **rolesnouC loohcS **School Counselor **Shall We Chat? **Shrink Wrap **Sock it to Me **Think! (upside down) **What, Me Worry? **Whaz Hapnin **Wise Beyond Years **Years Beyond Wise **Yo-Yo Category:Female characters